Stolen Innocence
by KayBeth13
Summary: Jayne Winchester, younger sister of Sam and Dean. When her best friend is murdered and she discovers that John is missing, she joins her brothers on the hunt to find him, but is also hellbent on getting revenge on the demon that murdered her friend...
1. Arrival

_Wooooo, I'm back! This time we follow Jayne, Sam and Dean's sister. Starting back at series one, near the beginning. I hope you enjoy, and those of you who read Green Eyes, I hope you enjoy this just as much. I'm hoping it will be a better quality as I've gotten used to writing the characters and understand them more now. Enjoy!!!!_

Four thirty A.M. Kamiah, Idaho. Sam was wide awake, Dean had his head shoved into a pillow, his breathing deep and even, yet Sam knew for a fact that even though his brother was in a deep sleep, the slightest noise that was out of place would have him wide awake, brandishing the dagger and small throwing knives he kept securely hidden underneath his pillow. Sam shook his head in amusement at the thought. He lost count the number of times he'd walked into the room and had to dodge a flying knife heading his way. When he was younger it used to scare the life out of him, but now, he just casually side stepped before raising an eyebrow at Dean, who would be sitting up in the bed, his eyes clouded with sleep and his hand rubbing the back of his neck in sheepishness as he realised that yet again he had acted before thinking and accidentally tried to end his brother's life.

Take now, for example. Sam had warned Dean time and time again that Jayne was coming, but Dean being Dean had probably forgotten and when she arrived in about half an hour's time, no doubt she too would have to dodge the knife.

Just as he expected. The door clicked as the lock was opened, and just as the door opened and a very tall nineteen year old girl walked in, a knife was thrown. The girl screamed and quickly dropped to the floor, narrowly avoiding the weapon. Dean sat up at the scream, and his eyes widened as he realised who he had just tried to kill. She glared up at him with her soft hazel eyes, eyes identical to Sam's.

"Damnit Dean you sonofabitch!"

"Watch your language young lady" He said as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

"I'm sorry, but you just tried to kill me, and I just had to dodge a KNIFE that you THREW at my HEAD, so the last thing I'm going to be thinking about is my language!"

Sam started laughing, and the pair stopped bickering to throw him identical looks of annoyance. The laugh died and he sank back into his pillows, trying to hide the grin on his face. Jayne eventually rolled her eyes before grinning and standing up again now that she had recovered from the attack. She brushed her light brown hair back off her face before standing and walking over to Sam.

"So, where's my hug, big bro?"

Sam chuckled and gave her a quick hug. She looked over to Dean and saw that he was about to sneak out of the room, but she managed to catch him before he could escape and gave him a big hug.

"Don't think you can get away buddy. I've not seen you guys for six months so there's no way you're not getting a hug."

Dean hugged her back briefly, albeit slightly reluctantly as it fit into his no chick flick moments rule, before sliding back into bed, and less than a minute later, he had gone back to his deep slumber. Jayne watched him with a look of shock. She'd forgotten just how quickly her brother could fall asleep. She threw her bag next to Sam's and didn't even bother to change, instead she opted to just lie next to her brother and fall asleep, just as quickly as Dean had minutes earlier. Sam softly rolled his eyes at how similar the eldest and youngest sibling were, and shook his head before settling back down so that he was back to back with Jayne. He felt more complete again now that the family was almost completely back together.

The next morning, Sam as usual was the first one to wake after having yet another nightmare about Jess. He quickly got out of bed and moved over to the shower. When he walked back into the room, he saw that Jayne was no longer on the bed, but standing in front of him with a cup of steaming coffee in her hand that she handed to him. He nodded his thanks and the pair sat on the sofa in silence, until Jayne couldn't stay quiet any longer.

"So, how long have you been having these nightmares?" she asked.

"What nightmares?"

Jayne just raised an eyebrow and continued to stare at him until he finally felt creeped out and told her before she could really creep him out further by what he secretly called the 'Dean-stare'.

"Since Jess died."

"Liar. I can see in your eyes that you're lying. So, try again. How long have you had the nightmares?"

Sam hated that about Jayne. Dean would brag that he could read people, and to an extent, he actually could, but nowhere near as well as Jayne. One look, and she could probably tell everyone your darkest secret. It amazed and fascinated him, yet times like this, he just found it annoying.

"Look, I've had them for a while. Can we just drop the subject now?"

Jayne sighed and stood up before moving to the shower room. Just as she was about to close the door, she said one last thing to him.

"I'm not Dean, Sam, you don't have to hide things from me, you know."

Sam waited for the door to click before he returned to his coffee. As he listened to the shower start and the sound of Dean's breathing, he thought about what his younger sister said. He knew he didn't have to hide things from her but he just didn't feel ready to tell everyone everything yet.

Not yet.


	2. Jayne

Jayne's P.O.V

_Arizona State University, Phoenix, Arizona, 32 hours earlier_

"So, as I said, he had no...Jayne!"

I apologised quickly before excusing myself and leaving the room. I looked to see who was calling, and my eyes widened at the name that was flashing on the screen. I flipped the phone open and held it to my ear.

"Sam?"

"Oh, hey Jay. Umm, I know you're at college an all..."

I cut him off, knowing where this was going and not liking it one bit.

"But you're back with Dean and dad and you need me, right?"

"Not exactly."

Boy was I shocked when I found out that not only was dad missing, but that Sam's girlfriend had been killed by the same thing that killed mom. Now the two guys were trying to find dad, but they were having trouble, so they decided to get me to join them on their adventures. Apparently their last hunt had ended up with the pair of them on a plane. I had to try not to snigger at that, imagining Dean's face when he found out he'd have to face his biggest fear. I sobered up though when Sam told me of their next hunt, that would take them to Idaho, and that they wanted me to rejoin the team too.

Well, it was more of a join the team thing. Sure, I'd accompanied them on a few hunts over the years, and in theory I probably knew more than my two brothers did, but while they had been with dad for the past nineteen years, I had been passed from pillar to post and state to state just because I was the girl and dad didn't think it right that I should be fighting these things. Yeah right, he'd probably blow a gasket if he realised that when I lived with Bobby, he sometimes took me on hunts and that he and both Caleb and Pastor Jim taught me most of the theory and practical skills I know. Even now I hunt. When I have the weekends off, I go out on patrols, and if anything local is reported that appears to be supernatural, then I'm the first one there, hunting whatever the thing is. I have a bag of weapons stashed under my bed, and I've lost count of the number of times my roommate finds things I own and asks what they are. I have another bag under my bed too that contains all my clothes for hunting, stuff that I can fight in and not feel restricted or open in any way. All I need to do is grab my two bags and hey presto, that's me ready.

I just wish dad could've had more faith in me. Like Sam, me and dad are always butting heads, mainly because every time I see him I beg for him to let me go with them, but every time I just get shouted down not just by him, but Dean too, and when they leave in the Impala, I'm always standing in the cloud of dust they leave behind. If only they would both realise that I was no longer a child that needed constant protection. Sam seemed to be the only one that understood, but then again, he'd always argued with dad too. I wouldn't have any problems with dad if only he'd just let me be with my family once in a while, and not just for a fleeting visit.

Now, my chance had finally come and I could finally have some quality time with my brothers, maybe even at the end of it I could drop out of college and hunt full time. I enjoy being at college but I've always preferred life on the road, travelling from place to place, visiting new locations every time and never knowing where you'll end up next.

I moved back into my room and quickly pulled out my two bags from under my bed. I then quickly wrote a letter and found an envelope on my desk, which I stuffed the letter into before scribbling the address of the recipient on the front. My roommate Chris didn't say anything at first, but when I turned to face her, I realised why. She was staring at my weapons bag that I had been stupid enough to leave open with wide, fearful eyes.

"I guess I need to do some explaining"

"You think?"

"My family are hunters. We hunt demons, spirits and other supernatural beings. I don't have time to explain it all as I have to go, and I don't expect you to believe me, but I just want you to know that even if you never speak to me again, you are the best friend I've ever had, hell you're the longest friend I've ever had, but I knew that I'd end up leaving. My guardian Bobby is going to be picking up my stuff."

She sat there, really staring hard at me. I deliberately didn't tell her about the fact that my mom died when I was a baby, and that it had been something evil that killed her. Even though I'd known about it my whole life, it was still hard for me to imagine my mom pinned to the ceiling above Sammy's bed, bleeding out from the cut in her stomach, then to have been set on fire was the worst thing of all.

"You mean, you aren't coming back?" She said, interrupting my thoughts.

I nodded, not really wanting to say goodbye, but knowing that it was inevitable. After all, I am a Winchester.

"Not this time. My brother just lost his girlfriend and my dad's gone missing, so I'm going to be gone too long to come back."

I didn't wait for too long, just threw my coat on and grabbed my two bags and purse before leaving the room. I walked to the nearest train station and got on the next train to Idaho to be with the guys. It took over a day and I didn't sleep the whole journey. I've never been good with sleeping while travelling unless I'm in the back of the Impala, God I miss that car. So, by the time I got to Idaho, I was extremely tired, and I was extremely relieved when the motel came in sight. I saw the Impala and spent a few seconds just to smile, before heading over to the door and opening it. Just as it cracked open, my senses suddenly went onto high alert and I quickly ducked just as a Knife flew at my head.

'Welcome home Jayne' Winchester style. Great.


	3. Attacked

_Sorry for taking so long! I haven't forgotten this story, I've just been writing my own story that I'm hoping to get published and that's been taking a lot of my time recently. But one of my resolutions this year is too not leave it too long in between updates, so from now on I plan to update a minimum of once a week!_

_On with the story..._

* * *

_Present Time_

The following morning, once everyone was up and about, the first thing Dean did was apologise to Jayne for attempting to kill her. She shrugged it off and grinned before complaining that she was too hungry to care. The two brothers laughed, yet another thing she had in common with Dean, constant hunger. Before long the three of them were in the Impala, Jayne with a huge grin on her face as she kicked off her shoes and spread her legs across the back seat like she had done since she was a very small child. She sank into the seat, and even though she'd had a great night's sleep, it was inevitable that within five minutes, the purr of the engine along with the familiar smells floating to her nose, she was fast asleep and the most relaxed and safe she had felt since that last time she'd been there almost a year earlier.

She didn't notice the car stopping, nor did she notice the smiles that appeared on her brothers' faces as they realised that she was sound asleep.

"What do we do?" Dean asked.

"Well, you know she probably didn't sleep the whole way here because it wasn't the Impala and then she only had a few hours last night so it's only fair to let her sleep. We'll go and get breakfast and then head on, okay?"

Dean nodded and the pair of them slid out of the car silently so they didn't wake her up. They quickly bought the food and returned to the car, sending each other identical smiles as they saw that she had moved so that she was curled up with her face buried in the back seat. Dean also let out a small laugh before getting in the car, which he noticed felt slightly cooler than normal, so he removed his jacket and handed it to Sam. Sam raised an eyebrow and Dean mouthed '_Jayne'_ before starting up the car and slowly pulling out onto the road. Sam reached back and gently placed the jacket over his sister, then brushed her hair back off her face.

After a few minutes, Jayne woke up and stretched slightly, bumping her head on the car door, which made her jump. She sat up with a small squeak, disorientated and unsure of where she was, but as she locked gazes with Sam, who had turned to look at her in surprise, she realised where she was and sent him a small smile. He smiled back and Dean wordlessly handed her a small brown bag. She peered in and grinned as she saw the salad in it. She pulled it out and began to eat it, suddenly noticing that Dean was giving her a strange look.

"What?"

"A salad?"

"Hey, just because you two eat like unhealthy pigs when you're on the road, doesn't mean that I have to"

"Fair enough" Dean shrugged.

Sam let out a small laugh and the three of them fell into a companionable silence broken only by the tape playing in the background and the occasional bag rustle as Jayne continued eating. They finally made it into Lewiston after an hour and a half, and Jayne was the first to jump out of the car.

"So, is dad here?" She asked.

"Well, no. We haven't found him yet but we're doing extra hunts on the way. Teenage girls have been going missing round here recently, and we're going to pretend that you were college buddies with one. We think it was a spirit but we need more proof." Dean answered.

Jayne pursed her lips slightly and frowned, a sign that told the boys she wasn't too happy.

"Oh, I thought you needed help getting dad, as in, you had found him already. I wouldn't have left college if I'd have known."

"Sorry Jay, but we need you to help us look too. We know you're good at tracking and we could use all the extra help we can get." Sam explained.

Jayne sighed, knowing that once again, her softer spoken brother had won her over with a point she couldn't argue with unless she was to hurt his feelings.

"Fine. I'll visit a couple of the girls' families and find out what I can."

Dean grinned and pointed to the house they were in front of.

"Keira Nauve, age eighteen. Went out to a party three weeks ago, didn't come back. Mum went missing a few years back and her body was found by the lake. Dad never remarried and his name's Charlie. Now, off you go."

Jayne grumbled to herself the whole time, feeling as though somehow she'd been tricked into doing this. She knocked on the door and after a few seconds, and ageing man answered.

"How can I help you?" he asked.

Jayne gave him a soft smile and held her hand out.

"I'm Jayne Smith, a friend of Keira from college. I only found out what happened the day before yesterday and I came straight over to offer my condolences."

He shook the hand she offered before opening the door to let her in. She thanked him and gave her brothers a quick glance before entering.

"Not many people would come all the way from Arizona just to offer condolences. You two must've been close."

"We were on the same course as each other. We weren't overly close, but close enough that we used to hang out every so often. As for coming all this way, it's no problem. I have family up this way so that is a good reason for me to pay them a visit while I'm here. I do have a question about Keira. Did she seem to be acting strange at all to you before it happened?"

Charlie looked slightly surprised by the question at first but then began to stroke his chin in thought.

"Well, yes actually. She just wasn't herself. She was always staring out the window and whenever I asked what she was thinking about, it would always be something to do with her boyfriend, but then they broke up the day before she went missing. She almost seemed to become normal overnight."

"That's strange because I was noticing that too. At least I know now that I wasn't imagining it. Sorry to be rude, but I must be leaving now. My cousins are outside so I'd better not keep them waiting."

"Of course. Thank you very much for coming."

Charlie walked her to the door, and Sam and Dean watched as she said goodbye and began to walk back over to them. She slid into the car and as they pulled away, none of them noticed the strange look Charlie was giving them because Sam and Dean were listening to Jayne's feedback. They went to two more houses that day and all of them said the same thing. The girls all had a boyfriend that they were transfixed with and the day before they disappeared, he would break up with them. A name came up too. Adam Western. This caused Jayne, Sam and Dean to immediately dress in suits and head out with their fake FBI badges and question him. As they were speaking to him, neither brother failed to notice the appreciative looks their sister was receiving from the teenager, but neither were too concerned as they could tell that Jayne was not affected by him and he wasn't the one taking the girls because, as Dean so nicely put it 'If the guy even had half a brain cell I'd be impressed'

That night, Jayne found she was unable to sleep, so she slipped out of bed and took Dean's wallet off the counter before putting her shoes on and moving outside. She breathed in the cool air with a happy sigh and moved over to the other side of the car park, where she remembered seeing a couple of vending machines earlier that day. She took Deans wallet out and extracted some money, which she placed in the machine. She chose a chocolate bar and a packet of chips, noting how much it cost so she could pay Dean back later. She bent down to open the hatch and take her items out, and as she stood, she saw something in the glass coming towards her. She spun round, only to have a hand grab her throat, and another hand grasping one of her arms, causing her to drop her items. She struggled against her attacker, only to have them slam her hard against the vending machine.

"You'd better back off, _detective_" The voice mocked. "I don't like being hunted, it hurts my feelings, and when my feelings are hurt, I tend to get cranky and next thing you know, you no longer exist."

He squeezed her throat at the last word and pushed her harder against the vending machine, causing her to gasp for air and in pain.

"HEY!" Someone shouted.

The man holding her turned to see who had shouted, and the next thing he knew, he had a bullet pierce his right leg, causing him to fall to the floor, screaming in agony. Jayne looked up to see Dean standing near her, his eyes narrowed dangerously at the man now moaning in pain. Jayne tried to stand but her legs felt like jelly and her left arm hurt too much for her to push herself up. Sam came running out of their room at that moment.

"Dean, what the hell?"

Dean nodded towards Jayne.

"Jayne!"

Sam jogged over to her and helped her up just as they heard sirens approaching. Soon, there were two police cars and two ambulances in the parking lot with them. Dean finally lowered his gun, but he didn't stop glaring at the man and didn't move from his position. Sam moved over to a paramedic with Jayne and while they looked her over, he quickly ran back to the room to get their fake badges and save them all from being arrested. Thankfully it worked, and as the attacker was unmasked and revealed to be Adam, the mystery behind the missing girls was discovered. Dean finally moved, and the first thing he did was run over to Jayne to make sure she was ok.

"I'm fine Dean!" She snapped, wincing when she moved her left arm.

The paramedic bandaged her arm and she jumped out of the ambulance, heading back to the motel room. Once she was lying back in her bed, she turned to face her brothers.

"I've decided. I'm not ready for this. I need to go back to college. When you find dad let me know and I'll come out and see you. I just can't take it, not if it's going to be like this."

The other two nodded reluctantly, but they both understood.

"We'll drive you back tomorrow. I don't want you on a train with a bad arm" Dean said.

Jayne nodded and rolled over to sleep, but an hour later she woke up with a jolt, seeing her attacker in her dream. She looked over at Dean and saw that he had a bit of room on his bed, so she quickly made her way over and slid in next to him, not caring about his chick flick rule. She needed the comfort of her eldest brother, and she immediately felt safe and protected, especially when he put an arm round her, giving her silent comfort.

* * *

_Ok, I know Jayne is 19, but I want it to be that she is comfortable enough around the guys that she doesn't care and so when she's sad or scared they still let her share a bed with them like they did when she was younger. Also, I know she seems to have given up easily, but don't forget she's only ever hunted a few things, and has never had to pretend to be FBI or friends with dead people before so it's going to be overwhelming for her. Plus, I need to set the next scene up, so just bear with me! Thanks to everyone that's reviewed so far. Oh, I want to say a special thanks to the following who reviewed for Green Eyes as well as this fic- it's great to see familiar reviewers and it makes me smile to know that you like my work enough to read both stories- thank you!!!!:_

**_Brandofheroin-x_**

**_mandy-chick00_**

**_MelodicMisery_**

_Thank you for putting up with me all this time, you have no idea how much I appreciate it!_


	4. Why you should never turn back

The next morning, Jayne opened her eyes to find that she was alone in the room. She sat up quickly and gasped as she put pressure on her arm. She noticed the sound of running water in the bathroom and immediately calmed down knowing that one of her brothers was close by. She just didn't know which one was with her, or where the other one was. Shaking her head slightly, she moved off the bed and reached into her bag, pulling out a set of clean clothes. Just as she stood up, the shower turned off and a few seconds later, the door handle moved, telling her it was Sam. Dean took forever after he showered whereas Sam actually had the brains to work out that other people needed the bathroom too, so was usually very quick. Just as she predicted, Sam stepped out and as soon as he saw his sister standing in the middle of the room, he sent her a small smile that also had a hint of concern.

"Morning Sammy. What's that look for?"

"I noticed you ended up in Dean's bed last night. Everything ok?"

She stepped forward and gave him a brief hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm fine Sam. It was just a dream that got to me a bit." She reassured.

Sam looked at her for a few more seconds before deciding that she was telling the truth. He gave her another hug, and she grinned, knowing that he was just looking after her. As they pulled away, they heard the sounds of the Impala approaching and Sam stepped out away from the bathroom door, allowing Jayne to run in and claim the shower before Dean could get in there and take his time. She nearly locked the door, barely remembering the family rule of no locked doors until her hand was on the latch. She quickly pulled her hand away and turned to the shower. Once she finished, she wrapped a towel round her body and reached out to grab her hairbrush, only to grumble to herself when she remembered that she wasn't at college anymore and that her hairbrush was sitting in her bag in the room with her brothers. Still grumbling slightly, she moved over to the door and stuck her head and upper body out.

"Umm, can one of you reach into the side of my bag and pass me my hairbrush please?"

Sam looked over at Dean as Dean was the closest to the bag. Dean, who was eating, simply raised an eyebrow and made a point of glaring at his brother before standing up and finding it. He moved over to the bathroom to hand it to her, but stopped when he caught sight of her.

"Dean? What's wrong?"

"Have you seen your neck?"

Jayne's eyes widened and she rushed over to the mirror, sweeping her hair back over her shoulder and gasping at what she saw. Her neck was covered in a large purple bruise, and when she put her hand on it, she flinched at how tender it was. She also noticed that the bruise was a perfect hand shape. She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from crying, as she didn't want to appear weak in front of the guys. She grabbed a smaller towel and soaked it before placing it on her throat, soothing the pain a bit, but it still hurt and she let a few tears slip as she remembered the attack. Ghosts, demons, werewolves, you name it, she could handle it...but humans that knew exactly what they were doing? Not her strong point. She jumped with a small yell as a hand grasped her shoulder but she quickly frowned at herself and blushed with embarrassment as she realised it was only Dean.

"You ok?"

Not lifting her eyes, she nodded before turning her back to him so that he wouldn't see her battle for control of her tears. Dean understood and gave her shoulder a brotherly squeeze before leaving the room and shutting the door behind himself to give her more privacy. Jayne quickly finished dressing and before long she was sitting in the back seat of the car, trying not to make a noise or change her face every time they went over a bump that jolted her bad arm. She noticed that Sam kept sending her looks out of the corner of his eye and even Dean kept glancing at her from the rear view mirror. At first she found it comforting but after three hours she was begining to feel irritated. Luckily they stopped soon after and she was the first one out of the car and heading towards the diner, ignoring Dean when he called her back. She heard Sam chuckle and Dean began to mumble to himself as she slid in the doors and found a seat, making sure that she sat away from the windows so that her brothers couldn't see her. She knew they'd be mad, but even for a few minutes, she just wanted some time alone. A waitress came over to her and gave her a wide smile.

"Hey there, my name's Aimee, what can I get ya?"

Jayne gave her a polite smile, but inwardly she groaned, knowing that the second Dean walked into the room, the waitress would be drooling all over him. She also noticed that Aimee was staring at the bruising on her throat, so she moved her long hair forward to cover the worst of it before placing her order.

"Hi, I'd like one black coffee, one chocolate cappuccino and a caramel hot chocolate with marshmallows please. As for food, I'd like one cheeseburger and chips, one chicken burger and chips and a chicken Caesar salad please."

Aimee jotted it all down and disappeared off. At that moment the door opened and the other two Winchesters moved into the diner. Jayne watched Aimee's reaction and groaned as the waitress froze her actions and stared at Dean, her mouth almost dropping open. Just once, Jayne wished someone would prove her wrong and not go gaga for one of her brothers, but she knew that the day that happened would be the day Sam walked up to a clown and gave it a hug. In other words, it would never happen. Dean caught sight of her and immediately marched over to her, an angry expression on his face. She gulped slightly and slid further away from him as he finally reached her, fully expecting him to shout. To her surprise though, he simply sat down in the seat opposite her and gave her a stern look before turning to look around the diner at the rest of the customers. Jayne turned to Sam with a look of confusion, but he gave her a gentle smile, which told her that somehow he was the reason that Dean didn't blow his stack at her. She smiled back gratefully, then frowned very slightly as Aimee returned with their drinks.

"One black coffee, one chocolate cappuccino and a caramel hot chocolate with marshmallows" she said as she gave them their drinks.

Both Sam and Jayne rolled their eyes as Dean's face lit up at her. He turned on his charm and gave her the smile that sent many women wild. In response, Aimee blushed before stammering that their food would be ready soon. As she walked off, Dean kept a firm eye on her legs, only tearing his gaze away when she disappeared behind the counter. Sam laughed slightly before taking a sip of his drink and closing his eyes happily.

"This is good" He sighed.

Jayne giggled and Dean shot him a 'dude, how feminine could you be?' look, which caused Jayne to giggle even more. When Aimee came back over with their food, Jayne quickly stepped out and moved to the toilet, not wishing to see her brothers shameless flirting. When she finished, she took a moment to look in the mirror again at her bruising, noticing that it had gone down very slightly, probably because of the compress she had on it earlier. She grasped a few paper towels and soaked them before placing them against her neck to keep the swelling down. When she moved back to the table, she saw that Dean was stuffing his face and Sam had turned round so that he was facing her direction. He nodded in satisfaction when he saw her and was quick to turn to his food and also start eating.

Thanks to Dean's driving, it took only nineteen hours to get to Phoenix instead of the usual person's twenty three hours. As they pulled up in front of her old building, Jayne felt very reluctant to get out of the car, but she knew that she had to. She'd promised herself three years ago that she would get an education, and though she loved hunting, she didn't want to break that promise. After all, once they'd killed the demon that killed their mom, she knew that she'd want to settle down, and that meant getting a proper job, which meant qualifications. Sam shook her out of her thoughts and she slid out of the car. Dean silently put her bags on the floor next to her and she silently thanked him. Sam stepped up to her and wrapped his arms round her tightly. She squeezed back and when she pulled away, she sent him a weak smile before kissing his cheek. He kissed the top of her head and moved away to let Dean through.

"Well, take care of yourself" He warned.

"I will Dean, don't worry"

"It's my job to."

Jayne stepped forwards and threw her arms round him, burying her head in his chest. Dean didn't respond at first, but after making sure no one was looking, he returned the embrace. When they pulled away, he was surprised to see that Jayne was actually holding back tears.

"You don't have to stay here, you could come with us"

"No, I have to do this Dean. I promised myself."

Dean nodded, not quite understanding her fully, but he understood that she wanted to do this. He moved back to the car, and within minutes, Jayne found herself standing alone as the purr of the engine faded into the distance. She brushed away at the stray tears before picking her bags up and turning into her building. When she reached her dorm room, she knocked. A few seconds later, Chris answered and looked extremely shocked to see her there.

"I thought you pulled out?"

"I did, but I'm back now"

Chris grinned and pulled her into the room with a huge hug. Jayne laughed and returned the hug, realising that she'd really missed her best friend. They sat down on Jayne's old bed, and Jayne told Chris all about hunting.

"So, vampires are real."

"Yep."

"Demons?"

"Yep."

"Ghosts?"

"Definitely"

"Santa?"

"Nope. For some reason, all the good things that people believe in are actually just that; belief. The evil stuff though- all too real."

"Wow- that's so cool!"

Jayne grinned and looked around her room, noticing that her stuff hadn't been picked up yet by Bobby. She decided to grab a shower before unpacking, but as she left the room, she didn't notice the look Chris gave her, or the way her eyes turned black. When she came back out of the shower, Jayne quickly dressed and moved over to her bags. She noticed that the one that contained her weapons had vanished. She looked under her bed but didn't find it, and started to think that maybe she'd left it in the Impala. She contemplated ringing her brothers to find out if she had left it with them, but decided against it in the end as she knew that if they came back, she'd leave with them and never return. Instead she sighed and sat down at her dresser. She opened the drawer and rummaged through when something caught her eye. She pulled it out and gasped. It was the letter she had asked Chris to send to Bobby!

"Why didn't she send this?"

"Because I knew you'd be back."

Jayne spun round and fell off her chair in surprise.

"You scared me Chris!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. My bad"

Chris didn't look at all bothered, and as she stepped fully into the room and shut the door, she reached behind and locked it. Jayne stood cautiously.

"What are you doing?"

Chris smiled at her and lowered her head. When she raised it again, her eyes had gone black. Jayne gasped and stepped back quickly, but tripped over a chair which sent her sprawling onto the floor.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" She yelled.

The demon tilted its head and gave her a calculating look.

"You see, your daddy killed my daughter and my wife last week. As his wife has already been taken care of, I thought it'd be nice to return the favour"

Jayne gasped and as the demon moved closer to her she scurried backwards. Her hand hit something and she glanced down to see Chris's phone. Not taking her eyes off the demon, she picked the phone up just as the demon launched itself at her. Jayne quickly ran to the other end of the room, unlocking her door and flinging it open before shutting it behind her. Thinking quickly she punched the nearest fire alarm to her and soon, students were all filing out of their rooms and heading down the stairs. Once she knew her floor was cleared, she opened the phone and dialled the first number that came to her head. _Dean. _She heard the phone ring, and Dean answered.

"_Hello? Who is this?"_

"Dean! It's Jayne. I have a slight problem here."

Before she could say anymore, her dorm door burst open and the demon appeared. It lifted its arm and Jayne felt as though an invisible hand had just grabbed her and thrown her across the hallway. She screamed as she hit the wall, and she could hear Dean shouting her name on the other end of the phone. The demon tilted its head at the phone before stamping down on it and breaking it. Jayne saw a fire extinguisher on the wall next to her and automatically grabbed it and threw it at the demon. It hit it in the chest and Jayne winced, knowing that when the demon left her body, Chris was going to feel the pain. The demon dropped to the ground and Jayne made a run for the exit, only to be stopped by another person at the top of the stairs. She tried moving past them but they revealed a pair of black eyes before grabbing her arms and dragging her back into the corridor. She kicked out, trying to get away, but it was no use. The demon possessing Chris stood up and held a knife against its throat. Jayne struggled even more but the demon holding her refused to let go. The demons gave each other a strange look and before she knew it, they had both forced themselves out of the people they were possessing, and transferred into the other body. Jayne suddenly realised what they were doing, but she knew she was powerless to stop it. Time seemed to run in slow motion as she watched the demon now possessing Chris picked up the knife and in one stroke, sliced the young woman's throat.

"NOOOO!!!" She screamed.

The demon holding her let go, and she ran forward to catch Chris as the other teenager fell to the floor. One look at her face told Jayne that her friend was dead. Angry tears sprung to her eyes and she stood up, running towards the demon with the discarded knife, ready to do some sort of damage to it. The demon just smirked and sent her flying against the hallway. She hit her head against something sharp and pain exploded in her skull. She screamed and grasped the back of her head, feeling blood immediately. She swallowed a breath to control the pain and shakily stood, but the demon's arm raised and she felt as though she was being strangled. She chocked and clawed at her throat to relieve the pressure, and the demon laughed before throwing her towards the door. Unfortunately for Jayne, the door was glass, and she went straight through it and down a flight of stairs. She could hardly open her eyes, but just managed to see the demon walking towards her. She tried to crawl away, but it grasped hold of her leg. She kicked out, screaming but it didn't let go. It pulled her towards it and then grabbed her arm to pull her up. It pulled so hard, Jayne felt the bone snap and she found the pain to be so bad she could hardly stay conscious any longer.

She closed her eyes as she waited for the demon to finish her off, but a gunshot rang through the staircase, causing the demon to jump. Jayne looked over to the source of the shot and let a few relieved tears fall as she saw her brothers standing just below her with guns in their hands. The demon holding her quickly realised it was outnumbered and dropped her. The last thing she saw as her head hit the floor and knocked her out was the pure fear on Dean's face as he began to rush towards her, calling out for her to stay awake. Unfortunately, she couldn't stay awake any longer, and her head dropped to the floor as she let the darkness consume her.

_End Note:_

_Wow! This was a long one! If it was too long let me know- I get carried away sometimes. I also feel like I rambled a bit but I'm not sure, so again please let m know! Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed it._


	5. Hospital

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

Jayne flung her arm out to switch the alarm off, but when it collided with something solid and cold, she jumped, letting out a small yell. A pair of hands grasped her shoulders and she snapped her eyes open to meet a pair of eyes identical to hers with worry shining in them.

"Dean?"

Dean let go of her and gave her a small smile, the worry slowly vanishing. Jayne looked around the room, wincing when she moved her head. She immediately realised she was in a hospital, but for the life of her she couldn't remember. Dean saw the confusion in her eyes and leant forwards to take hold of one of her hands.

"Don't you remember Jayne?"

"Remember what, Dean? The last thing I remember, you guys were taking me back to college! What happened!?"

"Calm down kiddo. We took you to college, but you called me about three hours later in a panic, so we came back. When we got there, the fire alarms were ringing but you weren't there. We came up the stairs to find you being lifted up by some guy being possessed by a demon."

Jayne closed her eyes for a while and at first Dean thought she had fallen asleep again, but when her forehead creased he realised she was trying to remember what happened.

"Don't push yourself"

"Shut up"

"Jayne..."

"Dean, Please, just shut up a minute"

Dean frowned but for once did what he was asked and sat back in his chair, keeping a very close eye on his sister's movements as she continued to frown while she tried to remember.

_'Let's see, I remember bring in the car...think, Jayne. Oh wait! I saw Chris, she was asking about hunting! Umm, c'mon, you can do this...A shower...Letter- Bobby's letter! And Chris...Black eyes- DEMON! Holy Crap, she was possessed! Pain...I hit my head...I remember a knife...Chris..._

"Oh my GOD!" she cried out.

Her eyes sprung open and she ripped her hand away from Dean as she flew into a sitting position. She cried out with pain but she quickly pushed it away as she began to sob. Dean ran out of the room to call for a nurse and Sam, who had just arrived, dropped the drinks he was holding as he rushed into the room, immediately wrapping his arms round his younger sister and pulling her into his chest as she continued to sob. She grasped hold of his shirt in a vice-like grip, and only let go when the nurse came in with a syringe and injected her, which calmed her within seconds. Sam looked up at the nurse.

"It's ok, I just gave her a minor sedative to calm her down. She should be awake within the next hour. In the meantime, I want to check her over and make sure she hasn't done any further damage to herself."

The brothers nodded, and Sam moved off the bed to sit on the chair that Dean had previously sat on. Dean sat on a chair on the other side of the bed and even though to any outsider he looked calm and collected, but Sam could see just how scared he was about their sister. He too was terrified. It was obvious that she'd remembered, and judging by her initial reaction, it was going to take a long time for her to recover. They both watched the nurse silently, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. Sam couldn't help but think about their dad and think about how angry he was about the man's absence. Dean was thinking purely about the teenager lying on the bed, and trying to fight the urge to leave her in somebody else's care and keep her out of danger even though he knew she would fight it every step of the way to stay with them.

After a minute, the nurse broke them both out of their thoughts when she spoke.

"Well she hasn't done too much damage. She hit her arm pretty hard on the bed so we may need to X-ray it. She's also torn the stitches in her head and the stitches in her leg and stomach. I'm a bit concerned about the wound on her stomach too; it's looking quite sore and red. I'm going to re-stitch everything then get the doctor to come and have a closer look at her."

"Ok, thank you nurse" Sam spoke.

"Call me May, dear." She responded with a warm smile.

Sam gave her a small smile of his own and she disappeared out the hallway. He turned to look at Dean who was still staring into space.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"You ok?"

"Apart from the fact I just witnessed my baby sister have a break down, I'm super Sam!"

"Hey, Hey! Look Dean, I know you're worried, and trust me, you aren't the only one, but you have to calm down a bit! Jayne needs us to look after her and be there for her right now, not to sit here in silence!"

"What else do I do Sam? You know I'm no good with the whole touchy-feely crap!"

Sam took a step back, a mixture of anger and disappointment in his face.

"Yeah, well she's going to be awake soon, and I'm not going to be here when she does"

"Why?"

"I'm going to ring dad and Bobby and give them an update. They'd want to know. Then I'm going to get us some food."

Dean remained silent until Sam was almost out the door.

"Sammy?"

Sam stopped, almost nervous about what his older brother's next words were going to be.

"Yeah dean?"

"Try and get me a pie, ok?"

Sam let out a small smile, but made sure Dean didn't see it.

"Sure thing Dean"

Once Sam's footsteps died away, Dean sighed and sat forward in his chair and took hold of Jayne's hand. It felt strange as she was wearing a cast on it, but her previously uninjured hand was waiting to be examined after she'd hit it off the bed rail. He stared at her face, ignoring the cuts and bruises he could see, and waited for her to wake. Fortunately he didn't have to wait long; five minutes later, he felt her stir and she let out a soft moan as her eyes fluttered open. She looked at Dean with sleepy eyes and gave him a small smile.

"Hey kiddo, how're you feeling?"

"Like my best friend was killed by a demon, I was thrown down a flight of stairs and nearly strangled and hit my arm off the bed. Not to mention that if that machine beeps one more time I'm taking your gun that I know you have on you and shooting the damn thing."

She said this so calmly it took Dean by surprise and he just sat there staring blankly at her. As the end part of her response registered in his mind he grinned, then started to laugh. She eventually joined in but a sharp pain in her stomach caused her breath to hitch.

"You ok?"

"Mmm, I don't know" She answered honestly.

Dean squeezed her hand and she squeezed back. They both fell into a calm silence, broken by Jayne.

"Dean? I want to say something, but I know you aren't good with this sort of thing..."

She spoke so quietly Dean almost didn't hear her, but the bits he heard gave him enough of an idea.

"I know I'm not very good, but I am your older brother and I am here for you, so if there's something you want to say, just say it."

She nodded and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"I was scared, you know? I've fought demons before on my own, but I've never fought them completely unprotected. I mean, the demon stole all my weapons and holy water, and then it killed my best friend. When I was falling down those stairs I almost wished it would kill me. At least then I wouldn't have to face the pain or guilt. The only thing that kept me going back there was the fact that I knew you two would come for me. I never gave up on you two, and you didn't fail me..."

She broke off before bowing her head and looking down at the covers. A few seconds later, Dean saw her small frame begin to shake. Without a second's hesitation, he quickly dropped one of the bed rails and sat down on the bed to hold her. She continued to cry softly and he began to gently stroke her hair, something he'd done since she was a baby. She felt herself immediately relaxing and calming down at the familiar action and let out a small contented sigh. As he felt her relax against him, Dean couldn't help but be amazed that even though it had been years since he'd last done it, it still had a big effect on her. Once he felt she was calm enough he tilted her head so that she had no choice but to look at him.

"Listen here. You had no idea what was going on and there was nothing you could have done. As it was, what you did probably saved many lives as you managed to get everyone else out of the building. It takes immense courage to do what you did back there, and I know I don't say it enough, but I'm proud of you. You ensured everyone else was safe before anything else, and that shows you have true spirit."

He brushed away the tears that had escaped her eyes and kissed her cheek before pulling her closer to him and resting her head on his chest to make them both more comfortable. Less than five minutes later, the nurse returned accompanied by a doctor and Dean quickly slid off the bed, pretending that the last few minutes hadn't happened. Jayne let out a small chuckle and he sent her a glare. She just rolled her eyes in response, knowing full well that her brothers' glare held no real malice to it. She turned her attention back to the doctor and he started to check her wounds.

"Umm, could you tell me the extent of the damage please?"

The doctor looked to Dean and Dean nodded his head to give him permission to tell her. After all it was her body, so she had every right to know.

"Well, from falling through the glass in the door, you suffered from many lacerations, and there were three in particular that needed stitching that were on your broken arm, and on each leg. The one on your stomach had to be operated on as there was a lot of damage. You broke your left arm in three places, you also broke four ribs and dislocated your right ankle and shoulder. Your ankle is heavily bandaged as there was tissue damaged. Finally, you sustained a large gash on the back of your head that required several stitches and gave you a nasty concussion. You were almost comatose and have been unconscious for the past three days."

With each injury, Jayne's jaw dropped and her eyes widened further until she couldn't widen them or drop it any more. She automatically reached a hand out and Dean took it, giving her an encouraging smile. Sam came back into the room, and Dean noticed that she immediately relaxed slightly. At first he felt slightly jealous before he reminded himself that she was always much calmer when both her brothers were in the same room as her. Sam sat on her other side and rested his hand on her leg, understanding her discomfort. The doctor continued to explain that he wanted Jayne to stay in hospital for a minimum of a week to keep an eye on her injuries. He also gave strict instructions that for a minimum of two months she was to do no strenuous activities that could damage any injuries further. Jayne looked up at Dean, and when she saw the look on his face, her heart almost broke in two. It was the look that said he was going to be leaving her behind. She waited until the doctor and nurse had re-stitched her wounds that she'd split open and left the room before she exploded.

"Dean! You can't leave me here! I need to help you find dad! Please don't leave me!"

Dean stood up and left the room without even glancing at Sam or Jayne. Jayne began crying, and Sam stood, torn between hugging his sister or finding out what the Hell was wrong with Dean. In the end he chose Dean and quickly moved out of the room so that he wouldn't change his mind. He found Dean at the end of the ward, talking on the phone. He only caught the end of the conversation, but he immediately knew what it meant.

"Ok, thanks Bobby, I really appreciate it."

Dean shut his phone off and slowly placed it in his pocket. He knew full well that Sam was watching him, but he wasn't ready to talk just yet. Sam however had other ideas.

"You're leaving her with Bobby aren't you?"

"You heard what the doctor said, Sam. It's too dangerous for her to be with us. Even if she stays in the car, it could endanger her. Remember that werewolf that time?"

Sam remembered all too well. Jayne had only been ten at the time, but being as stubborn as she was, she refused to stay in the motel completely alone. Usually one of the boys would stay with her, but for something as big as a werewolf, John needed the extra help and told Jayne to stay on her own. She outright refused, even when he ordered her, so he had no choice but to take her, with the condition that she was to sit in the car at all times and keep a loaded gun with her. While the others were searching the werewolf's house, the werewolf attacked Jayne in the car, and she had been lucky to get out alive. She had been scratched, but fortunately not bitten. That was the day John decided that the next time he ordered her to stay behind, he was going to tie her to a chair. Not that he ever did.

Sam dropped his head with a defeated sigh and Dean gave him a soft look.

"I know neither of us want this Sam, and boy do I know how Jayne's going to react, but at the end of the day we have to think about her safety above everything else, and right now the only safe option is for her to be with someone we know and trust, and who better than Bobby?"

Sam nodded and the pair walked back to Jayne's room in silence. She watched them come in and sleepily gave them a wave. Sam waved back, and sat down to stroke her hair.

"So what's happening?" She asked quietly.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep and we'll talk about it later, kay?"

She nodded and both brothers could see that she was sluggish and ready to sleep. Sam helped her to lie back down and as her eyes closed and her breathing slowed, he covered her in a blanket and gave her a prolonged kiss on her forehead and gave her head a squeeze at the same time. Dean stood back and watched his younger siblings, not realising the smile on his face until Sam turned to look at him and quickly looked away again. Dean sighed and sat back down, seeing that Jayne was now deeply asleep.

"Sam, go back to the motel and get some rest."

At first, Sam looked like he was going to argue, but the look Dean sent him when he opened his mouth soon had him leaving the room, but not before giving his sister one last kiss on the cheek. Dean waited until he could no longer hear Sam's footsteps before sitting back in his chair and folding his arms, keeping his eyes glued to the monitor that was attached to the machine monitoring Jayne's hears, blood pressure, temperature and pulse. He didn't want to leave her behind, but he knew it was the only way to keep her safe. With these thoughts in his mind, he didn't even notice when his eyes began to droop and his head began to slump forwards as he succumbed to the sleep that he'd missed out on the past few days.


	6. Falling Out and Left Behind

The next time she woke, Jayne noticed that the annoying beeping had finally stopped. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that the machine had been taken away, and she couldn't have felt happier about it. She looked around the room and grinned when she spotted Dean sitting in the chair next to her fast asleep, one arm dropped to his side, the other resting on his stomach, and his head flopped back so that it was resting on the wall behind him. She could hear soft snores coming from him and found it hard to not laugh at how he looked. After a few minutes, she began to feel bored as she had nothing to do, so she buzzed for a nurse. A few minutes later, the nurse came into her room.

"Hi, umm, do you know if anybody has a magazine or paper they don't want anymore please? My brothers didn't have the brains to buy me something to keep me occupied" She grinned.

The nurse smiled and nodded before disappearing off. She returned shortly after carrying a handful of papers and gave them to her. She smiled and thanked her, and once the nurse left again, she dove straight into the first paper on the pile. Not long after, she heard Dean stir and she looked up just in time to see him opening his eyes. He immediately looked over at her and straightened up in surprise.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Only about half an hour. Not too long."

"Oh"

She smiled at him and when he gave the newspaper in her hand a curious look, she told him about the nurse that fetched them, then hit him when he asked her if said nurse was hot.

"So, where's Sammy?"

"I made him go back to the motel. He hadn't left your side except to get food for three days."

"I'm guessing it's the same for you."

"Guilty."

"You usually are"

The pair grinned at each other in amusement, especially with the truth in the simple statement. Jayne's grin suddenly vanished and became a frown.

"So, when are you dropping me off at Bobby's?"

Dean's grin also vanished, and suddenly he wished that Sam was there to be his backup. He let out a small sigh and rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort. Jayne continued to look at him with an impatient expression and he knew that there was no stalling this time; she wanted answers.

"Once they let you out, we're going to drop you off. It'll probably be for about three months or so."

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"Nope."

Jayne's expression became determined and she bit the inside of her mouth for a few seconds, sending Dean on edge as he knew that it was a sign that she was trying not to lose her temper, which was never a fun experience.

"Well, tough. I'm an adult too so I'm going to have a say. I know why you're taking me to Bobby's and I agree with it; it's a good call. However, I refuse to be left behind for THREE months. Two maximum, and that's my final offer. If you don't pick me up after two months then I'm leaving anyway and will hunt on my own until I eventually find you guys."

"If you even THINK about doing such a thing Jayne Mary Winchester, I will hunt your ass down and LOCK you up for the rest of your pretty little life." Dean threatened, his eyes flashing with anger.

Jayne folded her arms and looked at him dead on, openly challenging him.

"Well then, I guess you'd better be there at the end of those two months then huh?"

"You...I...just...YOU! You will stay at Bobby's until we are good and ready to pick you up!"

"No I won't! I mean it Dean, I WILL leave if I have to. I'm not a baby anymore, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

"Oh, excuse me, but look what happened when we left you on your own three days ago. I'm fairly sure that was NOT taking care of yourself! That was getting yourself almost KILLED as you let your weapons out of your sight, and because of that your best friend was MURDERED!"

As soon as he said the words, he instantly regretted them. Jayne looked and felt as though he'd just ripped her heart out and slapped her round the face with it. Tears sprung to her eyes and she gripped her covers so hard she could actually feel her nails digging into her skin through the fabric. Dean stepped forwards to touch her, but she violently jerked back.

"Jayne...I..."

"Get out" she said calmly and quietly. Too calmly.

"Jayne..."

"I said GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! **GET OUT!!!!**"

She grabbed the only thing that was in her reach, which was the pile of newspapers and threw them at him. She then grasped hold of the glass of water on her table and threw that too. He blocked it but the force of it caused the glass to smash and he hissed in pain as a small piece of it cut his cheek open. Jayne continued to glare at him with such hatred and force, the only thing he could do was drop his arms to his sides and leave the room. As soon as he was out of sight, Jayne let out the sobs that she felt coming, and she buried her head into her arms as the sobs wracked through her body. Dean listened to his sister and felt his heart break in two, but he knew that the worst thing he could do would be to go back in because she would more than likely do more damage to him, or worse, injure herself further. He decided that the best thing he could do was ring Sam and get his younger brother to come over as soon as possible to be with Jayne. Just as he reached the ward doors, they swung open, narrowly missing his face, and Sam walked through.

"Oh, Dean! Sorry dude, I didn't mean to do...what happened to your cheek?"

Dean brushed the blood off his face and looked guiltily over his shoulder back in the direction of Jayne's room.

"I said something I shouldn't have. I think...I think I just broke her heart Sam. You need to go and see her."

Sam frowned but knew better than to question him, so quickly walked over to Jayne's room and vanished inside it. Dean swallowed the lump in his throat as he stepped out of the ward. He went to the closest toilet and cleaned himself up before heading out of the hospital and over to the Impala. It wasn't until he reached into his jacket pocket that he suddenly remembered that Sam still had the keys and with an annoyed huff, he slumped against the car door.

A while later, Dean spotted Sam coming towards him and he stood up. What he wasn't expecting was the fist that suddenly struck his face, sending him flying onto the floor with a thud.

"What the Hell Sam?"

"That was for what you said to Jayne. Now, get up there. She wants you."

Dean nodded and ran up to her room as quickly as he could. When he arrived, he was shocked to see that she greeted him with a smile. He was so shocked, in fact that he even thought for a moment that he'd entered the wrong room.

"I'm only smiling because I can see that Sam must've found you." She said, indicating to the cheek that the younger brother had hit.

Dean stepped forwards and put an arm round her, offering her a silent apology. When her small arm hugged him back, he knew that she was silently forgiving him, and he immediately relaxed. When they pulled away, Sam entered the room holding a carrier bag.

"I bought us some sandwiches. No hospital crap."

Jayne's eyes widened and she reached out, virtually ripping the bag from his hands and diving straight into the first sandwich she could get her hands on. She bit into it and her eyes closed in pleasure as she let out a small moan.

"Oh man, this is goood!"

Sam and Dean both laughed and fell quiet as they too began to eat. Once they finished, the doctor came in to check on Jayne and declared that as long as she took it easy, she could go home. She wanted to smile as she hated hospitals, but she knew that Sam and Dean would be taking her straight to Bobby's. Dean signed the paperwork and decided to wait outside while Sam helped her dress. All her life it had been Sam that would bathe and dress her, mainly because Dean felt uncomfortable as she was a girl, but Sam who was more attuned to females, had no problems in helping his little sister. They stepped out of the room, Sam with one arm round Jayne to keep her steady as she limped next to him. Dean automatically tossed the Impala keys to Sam, who took the hint and wordlessly helped Jayne over to Dean, who took over helping her. Jayne raised an eyebrow at first but as Sam moved ahead of them, she realised what was going on and allowed Dean to help her. She was fully aware that this was one of Dean's ways to apologise for taking her to Bobby's, and by letting him, she was letting him know that she was still annoyed but she understood and accepted it. It took them a while to get to the car, and by the time Dean and Sam gently eased her into the backseat, she was holding her stomach as it throbbed in pain and her head was also throbbing. As soon as she was sitting, she stretched out and lay down, making sure to cushion her head so that she wouldn't hit it, and closed her eyes. By the time they left the hospital grounds, she was fast asleep.

Bobby was standing on the front porch waiting for them to arrive. When he saw the Impala pull in front of the house, he walked out to greet them with a smile on his face. Sam was the first out of the car to greet him.

"Hey Bobby, thanks for doing this."

"Are you kidding me? You kids are virtually family. It's the least I could do"

Sam grasped his shoulder and squeezed it, then turned back to the car to unload their bags. Dean got out of the car too and sent Bobby a grin.

"Hey Bobby! I'll be right with ya, just got something to take care of"

Bobby watched with an amused expression as Dean opened the back door and carefully eased a sleeping Jayne out. He picked her up in his arms and carried her into the house, laying her down on the nearest sofa before returning back to the car to help Sam with their stuff. Bobby moved back into the house and when he saw that Jayne had curled herself up on the sofa, he grabbed a blanket off the back of his chair and gently draped it over her before moving into the kitchen and starting up the coffee machine as he had no doubt that both Sam and Dean would want one after the long journey. Dean walked in and as he smelt the coffee he stopped, causing Sam to bump into him and almost drop the laptop he was carrying.

"Coffee! Thanks Bobby."

Bobby smirked.

"I guess you boys are hungry too."

His answer came in the form of Dean's stomach growling loudly. Sam laughed quietly so that he didn't wake Jayne up, and as Bobby and Dean moved into the kitchen to prepare food, Sam took the bags upstairs before coming down and going into the living room. He noticed that Jayne's head was lying at a funny angle which was causing her to frown in her sleep, so he pulled the softest cushion he could find onto his lap and gently lifted her head onto it. The frown vanished straight away and she sighed as she sank into a deeper sleep.

* * *

Another four days later, Sam and Dean were loading the car up, and Jayne sat on the porch steps watching them and trying to suppress the urge to cause chaos until they relented and took her with them by telling herself that Dean had promised they would be back within two months and that she would be an idiot to endanger not only herself but both of them too if she were to go with them. Sam kept glancing over at her with his understanding expression, and Dean kept looking at her with his worried expression, but Jayne could tell he was also on edge, waiting for her to start complaining. Once they were ready they both moved over to her and Sam was the first to draw her into a hug.

"Be good ok?"

"I will Sammy. You guys just stay safe and look after each other."

Sam gave her an extra squeeze before moving over to Bobby to say his goodbyes. Dean stood awkwardly in front of Jayne and she smirked.

"Dean, I'm not about to start going all banshee on you. Just stick to your promise."

"I will. You do what Bobby tells you, ok?"

"Yes Sir." She answered with a mock salute.

Dean gently cuffed her on the side of her head being careful of her injury, before giving her a one armed hug. She hugged him back and with one last kiss on the cheek for both of her brothers, she stood back, coughing slightly at the dust the Impala kicked up as it pulled away from the house, trapping her for the next two months.


	7. Daddy Dearest

A week passed, and already Jayne felt as though she was going stir crazy with boredom. Bobby had pretty much confined her to her bedroom to let her recover, not even letting her read any of his hunting books because he knew she'd end up downstairs surrounded by books and knowing her luck, would eventually trip over one and hurt herself, so she'd ended up with a pile of newspapers and magazines to read much to her annoyance.

Finally though, Bobby decided that the cuts on her head and stomach were healed enough for her to start moving around again, with the strict instructions that she wasn't to go anywhere near any cars and if she wanted to research, she was limited to one book at a time. If she needed any books that were out of her reach, she was to call for him and he'd get it for her. She couldn't help but roll her eyes when he left the room, but she knew that he was just trying to look out for her wellbeing, and probably to stop her brothers or worse, her dad, hunting HIM if she got hurt whilst under his watch. She found it frustrating that she was being treated like a child, and so she decided three days later when Bobby was out working on a car to climb up the small ladder and reach up for a book on the top shelf, however after experiencing a shooting pain to her stomach that sent her crashing onto the floor with a few books landing on her, she realised that maybe Bobby was right after all. Fortunately, Bobby didn't hear her fall so for once, she was able to get away without receiving a lecture.

Six weeks after that, Bobby left to go on a hunt, and shut up the scrap yard to the public while he was gone so that Jayne could have freedom. As soon as he left, Jayne made sure that all the devils traps were in place and there was salt along all the windows and doors leading outside. She also placed a shotgun loaded with rock salt by the front and back doors, just as added proportion. Since she was finally allowed to start working on the cars again (something Dean taught her all about), she made sure to take a shotgun and a bottle of holy water out with her so that if a demon or spirit attacked, she could at least hold them off long enough so that she could get back to the safety of the house.

Luckily, five uneventful days passed, but she didn't relax her defence at all. She even added to it when she found anti-possession charms on Bobby's work desk and took to wearing them just as extra precaution. She was just serving up her dinner on the sixth day when she heard a car pull up outside the house. Knowing it wasn't Bobby or her brothers because they would have called beforehand, she grasped hold of the shotgun and holy water before moving to the door. She stood to one side so that she could open it without being seen, and when the person knocked, she cautiously opened the door before stepping into view, throwing some holy water over them and keeping her shotgun aimed at their chest.

"What in the world!? Bob...JAYNE!?"

Jayne's jaw dropped and her eyes widened as she registered exactly who she'd just sprayed with holy water. She dropped the shotgun and stepped back to let him in, silently cursing herself for not checking who it was before opening the door. He came in and closed the door behind him, then turned to face her.

"Jayne Mary Winchester, what are you doing at Bobby Singers' house when you're supposed to be at college?"

"Well hello to you too, _dad_"

She spat the word dad in a mixture of anger and sarcasm, not believing that he had the gall to speak to her like that when he was the one doing the vanishing act.

"Do not take that tone with me young lady. And, answer my question"

"You obviously haven't checked your phone messages then because both Dean AND Sam left you messages to let you know that my room mate was possessed and tried to kill me!"

John stepped back and studied his daughter. He noticed the faint scar on her right arm, and the cast on her left arm, as well as the cuts on her face that had almost healed. He then noticed that she looked thinner than the last time he'd seen her but he also noticed that she had grown. The final thing he noticed was the way that both of her eyes were dull, almost lifeless through apparent lack of sleep, and this worried him.

"You were attacked by a demon? Tell me about it" He demanded.

Jayne almost scoffed but stopped herself, knowing that with her dad, it was never a very good idea. Typical dad, she tells him she was almost killed by a demon but all he seemed to care about was the demon. She sighed and told him everything, but when she started telling him about Chris, her voice broke and she stopped, bowing her head and clenching her fists to stop herself from being too emotional. John moved over to her and wrapped his arms round her, and she sank into his chest, inhaling his familiar scent and hugging his familiar frame. She let herself cry and John continued to hold her, rubbing soothing circles on her back to calm her.

"I missed you daddy" She whispered.

"I missed you too baby girl" he answered, his voice thick with the emotion he felt.

They hugged for a while longer, and when they pulled apart, John brushed her tears away with his thumb before giving her a small, encouraging smile. She gave him a shaky smile back before pulling away and leaning down to pick up her discarded shotgun and propping it back up next to the door.

"Did Bobby put these barriers and traps up?"

Jayne threw him a look over her shoulder in slight annoyance.

"Please dad, don't offend me. Do you really think that I wouldn't have picked up on all of this growing up around hunters?" she asked. "I am a Winchester after all."

"That you are. Well, at least you paid attention, I couldn't ask for more than that."

John watched her as she walked into the kitchen with pride shining in his eyes, glad that from what he could see and what Bobby had told him over the years, she had become quite a skilled hunter. Then again, as she herself had just stated, she was a Winchester after all, so it was in her blood to be skilled at whatever she chose to do in life. John had always hoped that out of the three of his kids, Jayne would be the one to lead a normal life, but he couldn't help but feel happier that she had chosen hunting as it meant that she could defend herself well against virtually anything, and he didn't have to try and hide it from her.

Jayne walked back in a few minutes later with two cups of coffee. She gave one to her dad before moving to sit at one end of the sofa and giving John a look. John took the hint and sat down on the other end of the sofa.

"So, where's Bobby?"

"He's working a job. He should be back in a couple of days though if you want to stick around"

She wished more than anything that he'd say yes, because then she would have rung Sam and Dean to get them to come back to see him. John shook his head.

"Sorry darlin, I can only stay a few hours. I just need to stock up on some supplies and then I'm heading out again."

"Oh. Did you know that Sam and Dean are looking for you?"

"Dean, yes. I knew he'd be looking for me by now, but Sammy?"

Jayne explained to him everything she knew about what had happened to Sam's girlfriend Jess. John sat there, stunned, not believing his ears and thinking sadly about the horror it must have been for Sam to loose somebody else to the yellow eyed demon.

"Son of a bitch" was all he said when Jayne finished talking.

"Dad, why won't you let them see you? They need you right now!"

"You have no idea how much I want them to see me, but I just have to do this hunt on my own. You kids are better off without me."

"How could you even say that dad?! You think I don't need you? You think Sam doesn't need you? And what about Dean, huh? How could you do that to him? He's been worried sick about you and all you can say is 'you don't need me'- how selfish is that!?"

John stood up quickly and slammed his glass down on the table. Jayne jumped but didn't break eye contact with him as he glanced at her sternly.

"Do not take that tone with me!"

"I'm 19 dad! I'm not a child any more! Besides, exactly where have you been for the past ten years of my life? Oh yeah, off somewhere else, dumping me with whoever was the most convenient at that time!"

Forgetting for a moment that she was a lot smaller than him, John reached forward, grabbed her shirt and pulled her onto her feet with such force she let out a small squeak of surprise.

"I will NOT have you talk to me like that young lady! Yes, you may now be an adult, but you are still my daughter! Now, you will NOT tell your brothers I was here, and you WILL go to your room, RIGHT **NOW!"**

"Why? So you can gather your equipment and leave without a trace again?"

John let her go and clenched both his fists to control his anger.

"Room...now."

Jayne let her shoulders drop and tore her eyes away from his. She turned and ran up to her room, slamming the door behind her and throwing herself on her bed. She buried her head in her pillow and cursed as she felt herself cry. She stayed like that for a while and could hear her dad's footsteps moving around here and there, along with the occasional sounds of things being moved. Once hers tears subsided, she felt extremely worn out and gradually drifted into a light sleep.

John finished loading his truck, and for a while he contemplated getting in and leaving without saying goodbye, but his heart wouldn't allow it, so he moved back into the house and made his way to Jayne's room. He knocked and opened the door but was surprised to find that she wasn't there. Thinking quickly, he moved to the only other place guaranteed to find her; Dean and Sam's room. There she was, lying on the bed nearest the door, which was most likely Deans. Her head was pressed into the pillow and by her breathing he could tell she was asleep. However, as soon as he stepped inside the room, she shot up on high alert, momentarily forgetting where she was. John chuckled, thinking about how some things never change, and then he smiled at his youngest.

"Hey kiddo, I'm heading off now."

Jayne stood up and wrapped her arms round his waist, once again inhaling his scent, the scent that though she'd only really smelt it a handful of times, she knew without doubt that it was her dad, and it made her feel safe and protected. John gave her a hug back and kissed her forehead after he pulled away.

"Please Jayne; don't tell your brothers I was here. Tell Bobby, but not them."

Despite how much she wanted to argue, she saw the look of desperation in his eyes and her will broke. The fact that he was begging her and not ordering her told her he was scared for their safety, and that spoke more words to her than any speech. Knowing that she could never betray him like that, she nodded her head.

"I promise, daddy"

John smiled at her use of the word daddy and gave her one last kiss on her forehead before stepping into his truck. Jayne waited outside until she couldn't hear the engine before moving back into the house, making sure to check all the defences as she did, even though she knew full well that John had probably already checked them and knowing him, had even added to them to make sure she stayed safe and well guarded while she was left alone.

* * *

When Bobby returned later that week, Jayne contemplated not telling him about John's unexpected visit, but when he discovered the extra protection charms and noticed that a few of his supplies were running low, she had no choice but to tell him. He was shocked to say the least, but not overly surprised, and when she asked him not to tell Sam and Dean, he gave her an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry; I know John wouldn't want them to know. He was probably pissed that you were here because he doesn't want to endanger you all. I'm not saying he's going about it the right way, but I do think he's doing the right thing by distancing himself from you all."

"Yeah, I know. I just wish he'd at least call once in a while."

"Not his style. He'd rather cut off all forms of communication, that way there's no risks."

"True, I guess."

"Now, you git upstairs and start packing. Your brothers will be coming for ya in a few days so you'd best be ready."

Jayne nodded enthusiastically and rushed upstairs, leaving Bobby to moan to himself as he checked his stocks and find out just how much John had taken.

* * *

Just as he promised, Dean arrived to pick her up exactly two months to the day after he'd left Jayne at Bobby's. He barely had time to get out of the car before a blur crashed into him and threw its arms round him. He chuckled softly as he extracted his sister's arms.

"I take it you missed me?"

She kept one arm round his waist and grinned up at him.

"You have no idea."

Bobby overheard and laughed.

"Believe me, the past few days she's hardly sat still for more than a minute, waiting for you to turn up."

Dean laughed and looked down at Jayne, realising with a start that she'd actually grown over the year that he hadn't seen her. With the last hunt and while she was in hospital, he hadn't really noticed her height as he'd been more worried about her weight. However now she had put some weight back on, he suddenly noticed that when she first started college she only just reached his chest, but now she was tall enough that when she lay her head on his chest, she was bumping his chin quite considerably. He spoke his last thought out loud and after giving him a funny look, Jayne laughed and called him blind for not noticing.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just don't grow any more; I don't think I could take it if both siblings grew taller than me."

"Dean, I'm 5'8. I don't think I've got much more growing in me. I don't want to be a freaky giant like Sammy thank you"

"Good."

Bobby interrupted their sibling banter.

"Speaking of Sam, where is the idjit?"

"We're on a case in North Dakota, so he's up there researching while I picked Jayne up."

Jayne looked up at him with a worried expression.

"Are you sure he's ok alone?"

"You just get in the car and stop worrying. Sam's fine; he's a freaky giant remember?"

Jayne giggled and while Dean put her bags in the car, she moved over to Bobby and gave him a quick hug and kissed his cheek as she pulled away. Bobby blushed slightly and told her that she was always welcome. She smiled and gave him a wave over her shoulder before jumping into the passenger seat of the Impala. As Dean slid into the drivers' seat and started the car, she closed her eyes and sighed happily. Dean threw her a smirk and she punched his arm which made him laugh, and in turn caused her to pout childishly. Dean laughed even louder before switching his ACDC tape on and driving off, shouting at Jayne to get her ass back in the car when she leant out as far as she dared to wave goodbye to Bobby. She sat back down feeling lighter and happier than she had done for a long time. This time, there was no turning back and no more being left behind. From now on it was just her and her brothers. She felt guilty for not telling them about her dad, but at that moment she was so happy to be back with them, she didn't even care. She was finally free.

* * *

_Hey all! Just a quick note. I'm thinking of re-writing my other Supernatural fic called Green Eyes, just to tidy it up, put a LOT more detail into it and adding masses of new material to improve it. However, if people feel I should leave it as it is then I will put my ideas aside possibly for another story, although I most likely will end up not using them at all ^^. So, any feedback is welcomed and please let me know if you think it's worth me doing or not!_

_Lots of love,_

_Moonwolfe xx  
_


	8. Home

_Sorry for the delay in updating! I've had three assignments to do, so I've been focussing on them for the time being. I'm very pleased and proud of the first half of this chapter, as I feel it shows how my writing style has changed over the past few months. The second half could have been better, but I wrote it in a bit of a rush! Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review please!_

A month passed and Jayne quickly fit into the usual routine. Motel, food, research, hunt, sleep, travel, motel... it never ceased, but she loved every second of it. She still thought about seeing her dad every day, and every day she fought the urge to tell her brothers, but after a couple of weeks, the urge subsided until she stopped thinking about it altogether and focused more on her hunting and research.

They were currently in Lawrence, Kansas because Sam had a vision that involved their old house. When Dean had told her they would be going, she was very reluctant at first, especially as she had only ever seen the house in one photograph. Plus, she wasn't sure that she really wanted to be in the house that her mother was killed in. She could tell that her brothers both felt the same way as she did, but she knew that they were going, end of story, so she eventually gathered all of her determination and scraps of courage she had and finally agreed to go with them. Plus, she didn't want to be left at Bobby's again, not after only just getting back.

Her reaction when she saw the house was to fall silent and turn her gaze away from it. It looked so...normal. She couldn't believe that a place that looked so normal could have been the sight of such a tragic death just nineteen years ago. It was unfathomable. Sam noticed the silence and turned to face Jayne, giving her a sad yet comforting smile when she caught his gaze. She tried to send one back to him, but found herself unable to, instead letting a tear slide down her chin. Immediately, Sam's smile fell as he too fought to control the conflicting emotions battling inside of him. Both siblings were fully aware that the person taking this the hardest was Dean, one look at his hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were white and the raging sorrow swimming in his eyes were definite give-aways. Not caring about his reaction, Jayne pushed herself forwards and put her arms round her oldest brothers neck. She felt him tense up but after a few seconds her relaxed again and she heard him take in a shakey breath as his hands loosened their grip on the wheel. Sam got out of the car to give them some privacy, and Jayne made a mental note to thank him for it later. A few more seconds passed, and the shaky breaths from Dean were becoming harder for him to control, and the next thing Jayne knew, something wet dropped onto her hand. She looked at her hand in shock, and as soon as she realised what it was, her body kicked into auto pilot. She flung herself onto Sam's empty seat before moving so that she was pretty much straddling Dean. He looked at her in shock, his eyes still containing the majority of his unshed tears. Jayne said nothing, just threw her arms round him and buried her head into his shoulder, offering him silent comfort as he wrapped his arms round her waist and allowed himself to let go of his feelings this once as he too rested his head on her small shoulder as he let his tears finally fall.

Eventually, Dean pulled away and Jayne let go of him. She pulled back slightly, and he saw that she too had been crying. He quickly wiped the tears off her face and she did the same for him, causing him to smile at her. She grinned back before looking out of the window and seeing Sam facing the house with his shoulders hunched, and if she was seeing correctly, they were shaking slightly too. Dean also saw and while Jayne went to comfort her other brother, Dean made his way out of sight to ring their dad and beg him to come. He may have been twenty six, but at that moment, he needed his dad, and he knew the other two needed him too, even Sam.

When he returned to his siblings, Dean saw Sam and Jayne standing next to the Impala, their arms wrapped round each other and Sam with his head resting on top of Jayne's. Dean hid the smile that wanted to appear and moved over to them both.

"Ok, so dad is as responsive as normal, so it looks like we're alone for this one"

The two younger Winchesters nodded their heads before moving towards the house. Dean knocked, and though every part of him was screaming to turn and walk away, he pushed himself to knock, and when the young woman with a small boy in her arms answered, he felt torn. He knew it wasn't going to be his parents answering but part of him secretly wished that it would be his mother that answered. Sam explained to the woman that they used to live there and when she said she had found a box of their things, Dean noticed Jayne's eyes light up. The woman let them in and she disappeared into the basement to collect the box. She gave it to Sam and he thanked her, but Jayne noticed that something was majorly wrong with her older brother. Once they were back out at the Impala, she waved a hand in front of his face and he gave her a confused look.

"What's wrong Sam? And don't say nothing because I know you'd be lying"

Sam sighed, knowing that he was defeated. He explained that he had been having strange feelings, but before they could go into further detail, Dean came up to them.

"I just spoke to one of the neighbours that knew mom and dad. Apparently dad hired a psychic to investigate the house after mom died."

"So we look up psychics in the phone book and see if any of them was the one?" Jayne asked.

Dean nodded. Jayne sighed.

Two hours later, Jayne started reading through the list of names in the seventh phone book they had found. She was tired, hungry and more importantly frustrated, but she wanted to know the truth just as much as her brothers did, it was an obsession for all three of them, so she kept going, refusing to give up no matter what. When she read out the name Missouri and Dean told her to stop, it took all her self control not to cheer in a mixture of triumph and relief. Instead, she took the greatest pleasure in slamming the book shut and pushing it as far away from her as she could, earning a chuckle from Sam and a grin from Dean followed by a promise of cafe food for lunch. Once they had finished, they went to the address for Missouri. When the woman came into the room, Jayne immediately felt like she could be trusted. All the nerves she felt numbed and as they all sat and listened to what Missouri had to tell them, her fear and nerves began to dissolve one by one.

While Missouri and the other two went to the house again, Jayne stayed behind, mainly due to the fact that she still had the odd day where she grew tired quickly thanks to the attack three months earlier. Though three months had passed, she still found herself constantly seeing her best friend lying on the floor in front of her, and every now and then, her head or arm would suddenly throb with pain, as if they needed to remind her. Unfortunately, this also made her tired occasionally, and today was just one of those unfortunate days for her. After a small nap to recharge her batteries, she stretched and caught sight of the box that Sam had placed on the floor next to the sofa. Half of her wanted to look at the contents inside but the other half told her to wait for her brothers before looking. In the end her curiosity won and she sat on the floor and cleared a space around her before opening the box. A small cloud of dust blew in her face, and once she stopped coughing, she braced herself and looked in at the contents. The first thing she saw was a photograph of her dad, mum and brothers. They were standing in front of the house, John holding Dean and a very heavily pregnant Mary holding Sam. On the back of the photo was a note.

_December 31st 1985. John, Sam, Dean Myself and our little bump welcoming the New Year!_

As Jayne realised that the writing was her mothers', fresh tears fell as she was bombarded with fresh, raw emotions. For the first time in her life, she could see her mothers' writing, and it just added more character to what she already knew. Jayne also noticed that her mom's writing was almost identical to her own and Deans and she couldn't help but smile. She put the photo down and picked the next one up, which showed her mom looking very exhausted as she cradled a baby in her arms. When Jayne turned the photo over, she instantly recognised her dad's writing.

_January 24th 1979. Mary with our two hour old son Dean _

Warmth flowed through her and she set that photo aside too. She spent the next few minutes looking through the photos of her brothers as babies, something she'd never seen before. She suddenly came across a photo of Mary holding a young baby who was wearing a pale pink dress. Jayne's breath hitched and she fought back the tears as she saw for the first time in her life a photo of her mother holding her. Mary had her arms around the baby and was cradling her against her chest. The baby was fast asleep and Mary too had her eyes closed, a soft smile on her face. Jayne found herself completely absorbed in the photo, and didn't even notice that she was crying, nor did she hear that the others had returned.

Something touched Jayne's shoulder and she squeaked in surprise as she span round to see who it was. Missouri gave her a warm smile.

"Sorry child, but I thought you might like something to eat? I told your brothers to wait in the kitchen for you because I could see what you were doing and guessed you wouldn't want them to see you like this."

"Thanks Missouri, I really appreciate it. Oh, and I'm sorry for moving your rug."

"It's no problem; just make sure you put it back again, ok?"

"Will do."

Jayne quickly wiped her tears away and placed the photos back in the box before returning it to the spot Sam left it in. She walked into the kitchen and both brothers immediately saw that she had been crying, but before either of them could move towards her, Missouri had ordered them to clean up while she cooked dinner. Jayne smiled at the looks on their faces, and she sent them both winks to let them know she would be ok.

Dinner was quiet; Jayne was lost in her thoughts as she remembered the photos in the box, Sam had a frown on his face as he tried to shift the feeling of worry in his mind, Missouri had left to give them some space, and Dean was driving himself crazy with worry over his two unusually silent siblings. Jayne was the first to finish and as soon as she put her cutlery down, she ran out to the living room and picked up the box before disappearing outside and sitting in the Impala so she could carry on looking through them. She put her I-pod headphones in and listened to her AC/DC music as she shifted through the photos. Many made her smile, such as Sam's first proper smile, Dean with a big bump on his head and other assorted photos of her mum and dad together, smiling and laughing. Something wet dropped onto a photo of her parents on their wedding day, and she reached up to brush her tears away. A hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder and she screamed as she moved back. She pulled her headphones out of her ears and turned to see Dean picking up the photo that she had just dropped, studying it carefully. He smiled softly, but Jayne could see the hurt and sorrow in his eyes, and leant against him. He put an arm round her and they stayed like that for about an hour. Den looked down at Jayne, and when he saw she had actually fallen asleep against him, he smiled again and picked her up, taking her into the house and letting her have his bed. He went back downstairs and called for Sam, whose head suddenly appeared from the kitchen.

"What's up?" He asked his older brother.

"It's just being back here, you know? I don't like it. We've sorted it out so let's just go already."

"I know how you feel Dean, hell, we all feel the same way, but we just can't leave yet. I dunno, something's telling me that this isn't over."

"I suppose so. Hey, how's your neck?"

"It's a bit sore, but I'll live. Hey, so what was up with Jayne earlier?"

"I think she went through the box and saw the photos of us all as babies."

Sam said nothing, but Dean knew he understood.

The following evening, Jayne went with her brothers to the house. She heard the front door slam behind her and hurried with Dean to smash down the door. As soon as she saw the flame engulfed thing approaching her older brother, she ran forward, ready to die protecting him. The flames subsided and she let out a loud gasp, echoed by her brothers. Mary smiled at them and first looked to Dean.

"Dean."

"Mom!"

She smiled warmly at him before turning to Jayne.

"My baby girl's all grown up. You're so beautiful"

Jayne swallowed the lump in her throat but was unable to stop the tears from falling. She barely heard what her mother said to Sam, but when she turned and started shouting at the spirit in the house, Jayne suddenly realised what she was about to do, and could only watch in horror as her mother vanished from sight once again. Sam was released from the wall and immediately put his arms round Jayne. She turned and buried her head in his chest, and he held her tighter, offering her comfort.

As they left Kansas later the following morning, Jayne didn't look up at their old house as they drove past. She physically couldn't face looking up at the house, especially after witnessing her mother's spirit leaving it. She knew that to look up now, she would feel an emptiness that she never wanted to feel. Instead, she kept her head down, and as they turned down the street, she leant forward and buried her head in Sam's shoulder. He silently rubbed her arm, and when they were completely out of view, he told her it was clear. She kissed both him and Dean on the side of their heads before sitting back in her seat and opening her book, burying herself in it and letting the world fade out as she absorbed the words.


End file.
